Talk:Angel Dust
Might be worth mentioning in Trivia that Gooseworx did theme music for an older version of this character: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZC98KuHfvNY DialgaTheTimeLord (talk) 02:53, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Something that may need to be noted about Angel is that his real name is Martin, according to sketches that Viv has done in the past. I'm pretty sure Angel Dust and Alastor aren't in a relationship, since Alastor is asexual which was in a tweet by Viv Aiffe (talk) 04:41, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Just to drug nerd here, but it's highly unusual if Angel Dust overdosed on PCP in 1947. While there are mistaken reports saying PCP was first synthesized in 1926, that was actually the PCP intermediate PCC, and at any rate, is a substance one would be unlikely to have access to unless you happened to be an experimental chemist making it yourself. PCP was approved as an investigational drug in the 1950s (meaning it could be accessible in hospitals), but recreational use didn't really begin to emerge until the 1960s, peaking in the 1970s. (PCP is a disassociative anesthetic, so it was used for anesthesia. It was discontinued in humans due to high risk of side effects, and limited to veterinary use until replaced by ketamine, which was better tolerated in animals.) Recreational use of PCP in 1947 would have been downright bleeding-edge, and I don't even know where he would have gotten it, unless maybe he was blowing some university chemist or something. PCP "overdose" is in itself pretty rare (though due to the psychedelic nature of the drug, it's possible to take large doses without realizing what you're doing or the consequences). It isn't like heroin where it's common to mess up the dose and not make it. PCP could kill through the adverse effect of causing seizures and convulsions, though another way is suicide under the delusions and hallucinations of the drug. PCP is somewhat notorious for causing suicidal compulsions, self-mutilations, and even homicides--while this is rare, it's still a known risk to an extent it isn't with most other drugs. That, combined with its connection to distinctive brain lesions, was a large part of why recreational use of PCP declined in the 80s, in favor of drugs with a better risk profile. That isn't to say that people don't use it without realizing they're using it, as shady drug dealers might package it as a more in-demand drug like ketamine or LSD, or add it to marijuana to make their stuff seem "stronger." At any rate, dying of PCP overdose in 1947 is a bit like choking to death on an iPhone in 1997. He was truly a visionary before his time, and that's why we love him. Spelling Errors First off, in the appearances, the use of left and right for the eyes are wrong. Should be corrected to: " While both eyes have pink irises, his right eye posseses a pupil, whereas left iris does not. His left eye also has a black sclera rather than a white one like in his other eye, or rather his right eye has a black pupil with a pink iris and his left eye has a pink pupil with a black iris which blends with the colour of the sclera. " Secondly, in the third paragraph of the relationship with Charlie, it should say (Just added a space between 'his' and 'unfiltered'): " In a stream, when asked what his unfiltered thoughts of Charlie are, he says that her happy attitude sometimes makes him happy, however it mostly annoys him because he thinks that Hell isn't a happy place to live in. " Metagamer123 (talk) 04:00, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Angel Dust Death Hey where did we get the info on how angel dust died? Geepahs (talk) 16:03, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Trivia Micheal Kovach said on stream that people were telling him it was Angel's birthday on November 9th. Viv said she can't remember if she said that or not, turns out November 9th was Angel Dust's creation day, as said in an old Tumblr pos https://vivzportfolio.tumblr.com/post/79531825505/vivzie-zp-so-a-fan-reminded-me-that-angels but is not his canon birthday, this could be added to the trivia. Stvrblade (talk) 02:25, November 19, 2019 (UTC)stvrblade